yo soy egoista!
by WANEKKO
Summary: el necesita de ella pero no lo sabía hasta que la encontró, para su mala suerte son tan diferentes y opuestos, y para rematar el tiene que matarla para poder ser inmortal…lo lograra o preferirá morir a su lado? Lean y descúbranlo n.n suerte xD


Hola los personajes utilizados aquí no son mios ni me pertenecen es mas nisiquiera e terminado la serie JAJAJA.. de ver! No piensen en otra cosas jijiji…

bueno provecho con la lectura!... espero y les guste! n.n

el necesita de ella pero no lo sabía hasta que la encontró, para su mala suerte son tan diferentes y opuestos, y para rematar el tiene que matarla para poder ser inmortal…lo lograra o preferirá morir a su lado? Lean y descúbranlo n.n suerte xD

Cap I: hola maka.

Siendo el día más oscuro que pudo llegar a rodearme, la vista se me opacaba y es en estos momentos es cuando detesto ser la típica chica que nace en un mundo lleno de seres increíbles, que en verdad superan la evolución humana y yo mientras -muriendo por una estúpida incisión en mi brazo…-

Comencé a correr desesperadamente, en realidad no savia en donde me encontraba ni como había llegado a ese sitio; estaba totalmente confundida y desubicada, sentía miedo –no lo niego- ya que era natural -yo la mas indefensa de todos y frágil en un lugar en el que me hacia daño hasta caminar- y corriendo a todo lo que mis piernas me daban –típico de los eventos desafortunados- tropecé de alguna manera con mis propios pies y termine tirada en el suelo.

Hasta ese entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba en algún bosque o parecido, ya que caí sobre tierra y hojas. Comencé a llorar y la desesperación se apodero de mi, me quede en shock cuando escuche que alguien se acercaba a mi despacio; sus pasos resonaban en el vacio hasta llegar a mis oídos, uno a la vez y sínicamente, no se detenía ni siquiera intentaba disimular el ruido. Entonces se detuvo cerca de mí, para ese entonces mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir y mis sollozos se hacían más quietos sincronizándose con mi respiración.

Me tomo de la mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron con temor, ya que no lograba distinguir nada, sentí su manos sobre mis brazos, me levanto con tanta facilidad que me avergoncé de mi misma por no oponer resistencia. Era alguien mas alto que yo, su sombra no me mostraba tantos detalles, pero al acercarse a mi rostro pude distinguirlo un poco, -la oscuridad estaba de su lado o que demonios era lo que estaba pasando!- se escucho una risa burlona y después un suspiro llego a mi cuello.

-como es posible que una insignificante criatura como tu me cause tantos problemas?- la voz de mi captor me atravesó totalmente. Ya que era una voz profunda y cautivadora, nada que yo hubiera escuchado antes en ningún lado.

Entonces me apretó a su cuerpo lentamente, me levanto el rostro para poder tenerme mas cerca, en ese momento fue cuando por fin pude ver sus ojos, eran unos ojos tan profundos como la noche y del mismo color que los rubíes esas piedras preciosas tan extrañas en este tiempo.

El color carmesí de su mirada me recorrió totalmente y lo único que brillaba en la oscuridad era ese color sangre que inundaba su mirada. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo.

-moriré?- sus ojos se sesgaron un poco y con una mueca de sonrisa negó con la cabeza, aunque eso debería haberme dado un respiro no lo sentí así.

-si aun te necesito con vida seguirás así…- izo una pausa y me apretó mas a su cuerpo -pero cuando no seas indispensable, me temo que tendré que matarte con mis propias manos- sonrió al recibir de mi parte un gemido cuando en lugar de morderme el cuelo soplo sobre el y dirigió lentamente su rostro a mi rostro para terminar lamiendo mis lagrimas lentamente… sonrió –los chicos cool no dejan que las damas lloren…

En ese momento perdí el conocimiento y me deje llevar por el, en mi inconsciencia sentía su calor pero al mismo tiempo sentía un escalofrió recorrerme totalmente, era una reacción obvia el era algo mas que un humano y yo la mas simple de las creaturas en este lugar.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos la luz me lastimo un poco pero al parpadear pude acostumbrarme poco a poco a los rayos de luz que atravesaban la ventana. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y al tratar de levantarme me lastime mi mano izquierda, me di cuenta hasta entonces que no estaba ni en mi casa ni en ningún lugar que me pareciera familiar.

Inspeccione un poco mis heridas, tenia vendada la mano izquierda desde la muñeca hasta el hombro, en mis mejillas tenia unas pequeñas banditas rodeadas de rasguños mas sencillos y menos graves, en cambio mi tobillo derecho estaba vendado también, intente apoyar mi pie en el suelo pero eso causo que me doliera y termine sentada sobre la cama nuevamente. Era un echo no podría levantarme e inspeccionar el lugar, así que en lugar de hacer esfuerzos innecesarios solo pase mi vista por toda la habitación, mirándola bien no era una habitación cualquiera.

En la cama que me encontraba claramente se notaba un gusto exquisito en el gusto por las cosas finas ya que las sabanas eran de ceda y la forma de la cama era una clásica victoriana de la época colonial. Registre cada detalle de toda la habitación era extensa y tenia un hermoso peinador justo al lado de la cama, en el centro de este me mire ya que estaba un enorme espejo justo en el centro, me observe totalmente, estaba ahí sentada en la orilla de la cama vendada de mi brazo y con mi cabello rubio cobrizo cubriendo cada lado de mi rostro, mire mis ojos verdes como las hojas frescas del bosque y me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Estaba desnuda!

Rápidamente tome la sabana y me envolví en ella, me sonroje totalmente y busque por todos lados mi ropa o algo que pudiera vestir pero fue en vano no había nada ahí cerca.

-encantadora my lady- se escucho una voz a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalte de inmediato, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí parado observándome? Y al instante me sonroje y trate instintivamente de cubrirme aun más con la sabana. El se acerca mi, yo me había tapado mi rostro y trataba de que no me mirara, pero en cambio el se acerco hasta colocarse frente a mi.

-descubre tu rostro- me ordeno de manera tranquila.

Lo obedecí por curiosidad de verlo en la luz y poder distinguirlo, en este momento me doy cuenta que la curiosidad no mato al gato, sus acciones fueron las que le quitaron una de sus vidas.

-eres muy encantadora, para ser una creatura tan simple- se acerco a mi y con una de sus manos me tomo por la cintura, provocando que un escalofrió rodeara mi cuerpo y se albergara entre mis piernas.

No podía evitarlo el era todo lo que se pide en un hombre, me avergonzaba pensar que el me gustaba y me alteraba tan fácilmente. En ese momento vestía una camisa rayada verticalmente de color negro y azul, unos pantalones negros y una corbata roja que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, su cabello desalineado color blanco y esa sonrisa sínica que adornaba su rostro lo hacían en conjunto irresistible.

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi reacción el se sentó a mi lado, pero sin soltar su agarre acerco sus labios a mi oído y lentamente comenzó a susurrarme. –no are nada que tu no quieras- después de decir esa frase me había derretido en sus brazos, el sabia conseguir lo que quería de una manera tan sencilla.

De mis labios escapo un gemido porque el me había llevado fácilmente a sus brazos y me tenia ahí frágil y sin defensa alguna. Su brazo acaricio mi espalda tan delicadamente que no podía dejar de sentirme en las nubes y por instinto incline mi cabeza hacia atrás lentamente, el acerco sus labios a mi cuello –puedo?- murmuro pidiendo permiso para besarme el pecho yo solo asentí.

El comenzó a bajar lentamente la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo abriéndose camino para seguir besándome, mis pechos reaccionaban a sus besos, la sabana lastimaba mis pezones y el lo hacia tan lentamente para mortificarme. –un poco mas…- suspire al sentir su lengua bajar a uno de mis pezones y lamerlo endemoniadamente lento. En ese momento mi mano derecha estaba en su nuca llevándolo mas cerca de mi y de alguna manera se las había arreglado para subirse enzima de mi sobre la cama. La sabana parecía un delicado vestido sobre mi cuerpo, el paso su mano por mis muslos acariciándome y llevando sus dedos lentamente a mi entrepierna.

-segura que quieres que siga?- pregunto con una voz áspera y ronca.

Yo solté una risita y seguido un si entrecortado. El no espero mas y comenzó a acariciarme de arriba abajo, yo gemía, estaba recostada sobre la cama el a un lado de mi con sus dedos casi dentro –quieres que lo meta?- pregunto nuevamente casi a punto de introducírmelo –s…si…- conteste deseosa, para ese momento ya me encontraba fuera de mi, a tal punto que no me importaban mis heridas y el lo sabia, para mi mala suerte.

-ya es suficiente- dijo besándome lentamente desde mi pecho hasta recorrer mi cuello –te gusto?- decía entre beso y beso –si- conteste entre suspiros ya que el seguía mordiéndome despacio y besándome hasta llegar a mis labios. –Hola maka- murmuro justo sobre mis labios –quieres saber mi nombre?- yo asentí –soy Soul Eater Evans- y me beso apasionadamente.

Su nombre resonó en mi mente pero no me importaba yo quería que siguiera besándome, pero para mi mala suerte el se separo lentamente mientras mordía mi labio inferior y me robaba un gemido mas para su deleite. Estaba agotada y mi pecho subía y bajaba con bastante velocidad el me miraba estaba parado frente a mi sonrió y lentamente me comenzó a cubrir nuevamente con la sabana, pero no sin antes ir en el proceso acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado mire el espejo y yo estaba totalmente sonrojada ahí recostada sobre la cama, ya habían pasado unos minutos pero aun así, no podía olvidar ese sabor de su boca en la mía, era como un exquisito vino embriagante pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Suspire, lleve mis dedos a mis labios -eso había sido real?- la duda comenzó a atravesar mi mente, pero el recuerdo de unos momentos antes era mas fuerte; mire al techo de la habitación era blanca y lisa, sonreí al recordar la textura del cabello de Soul entre mis dedos. En ese momento mi respiración se corto en seco.

-El era SOUL EATER EVANS!...-me quede ahí con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, no podía creer en donde estaba y menos con quien me había besado momentos antes.

Medite el resto del tiempo, en primera no podía moverme, era claro por mis heridas no podía ni caminar ni utilizar ambas manos, en segunda estaba en sus dominios el lo conocía todo y a todos, tercera y ultima yo solo era una simple humana de la clase mas débil y el un casi dios.

-en que me e metido?- suspire resignada y sin mas cerré mis ojos, estaba agotada y quería despejar mi mente durmiendo un poco. No sabía lo que me esperaba en ese lugar y menos porque estaba ahí.

*** uy un fic algo raro, no creen? JAJAJA…. Bueno me dan su opinión o no merece ni un insulto q triste!...

Ok aparte aquí es un universo inventado por mi aun no están muy claras las intenciones de soul para con maka pero algo a de estar planeando, no creen? Bueno maka esta confundida ella no tiene nada especial y es preocupante estar en manos de un semi-dios bueno un dios pero eso maka no lo sabe jajaja… ¬¬ no le digan aun

Y sin mas les pido una opinión: quieren que lo continúe? o ay muere? a por cierto contendrá pequeñas dosis de lemon como notaron en este cap. Aun no llega al lemon lemon pero ay estoy de neófita asi q no presionen jeje…

Arigatou por leer y nos leemos luego! Matta ne!..


End file.
